memories
by xsycho
Summary: a story about a..... 'man' named jaysorry guy but this has nothing to do with the game but it was what inspired me so i put it here


memories

by: xsycho

a/n: this is my first story I'll write it as i think it up this is the first page so please tell me if its good and all criticism is welcome good and bad anyway sorry but I found there aren't a lot of periods so sorry please don't inform me of editorial problems cuz i suck at English anyway here's the first chapter.

Ducking behind a fallen door he was lucky it was still some what on the hinge so it offered some cover if limited. Still gripping his head he let out a low moan.

"what going on here and why can't I remember anything?" and again it came that voice sounding of a sick and dieing old man that scratchy hoarse mocking voice.

"You still can't remember ah this is better then i had hoped keep this up and you may be of more use to use then i had thought," and once more it laughed its laugh it drove him crazy it hurt him more the the following wound. As he tensed for the coming pain he waited but it did no come then the voice said, " i think you have earned a small reward. Here this is your name, your name is jay oh and i almost forgot this hope you enjoy it jay." the voice snored.

Then it came the carving fearful pain it felt like his head would explode, he prayed his head would explode but it didn't it never did for if he where to die then at least his suffering would end but it didn't it just went on till the was nothing left but the weak and hopeless thought of escaping the pain. Then there was nothing he awoke to the sound of screaming that was uncommon now-a-days for most survivors stayed hidden but it was only him self screaming from the nightmares that followed the voice .

Or so he thought as he glanced out form his makeshift cover he saw them they were not of this realm thus the had no physical shape. The shadows of shadow unable to hold form of anything yet shifting to match all of everything they seemed completely harmless but when they drew near to you you felt in grave danger and hurried to get away. if you still had the strength to run for they sucked every thing away you had no feeling physical or emotional, not pain, not warmth, nor happiness, or despair only the over whelming need to escape at all costs. If they touch you it feels like the heat from a volcano and at the same time the cold of space and you knew the instant that they touched you it was over for the heat and the cold spread over you and you where enveloped by shadows and you became one of them.

As jay looked over the door he saw them 13 of them to be exact floating his way for they do not touch the ground and the swarmed to him and he knew t was time to leave he turned and ran hoping to at least dodge them maybe even lose them but he knew that was unlikely but he ran on jumping dodging and swerving to avoid obstacles in his path and then there was nothing he thought that he was dead for nothing but black surrounded him and all was silent.

"Did we hit him too hard?" said a small voice. "I don't know timmy but that blood isn't from this," as jay opened his eyes he saw a little kid and a big man about his height but near 3 times his weight.

"Oh lookie he's waking, up hello mister are you ok cuz you where running reeally fast and you weren't looking where you were goin and well you hit a pole inhale and then..." interrupted the man "ok ok ok he just woke up and has been beaten down by a million mile an hour timmy ease up on the guy ok?"

"yes sir, sorry sir, but i wanted to know did it hurt?" timmy said looking toward jay. sitting up jay groaned "a little... so where are we"

the big guy holding out his hand replied " a safe house if anything warrens the word safe now-a-days. we are roughly 3 miles underground and surrounded by 3 feet of cement so i guess we're pretty safe. so who are you strangers.. human strangers are exceedingly rare anymore."

"i don't know," answered jay.

"what do you mean you don't mister what's your name at least you should know that" motored timmy.

"name?" question jay.

"yeah a name you know how people acknowledge you for example my names timmy and this big man is jumby that's a funny name right at least it sounds funny ohh I'm running on again sorry," sped timmy.

"name a name they... they call me jay yes jay" he said.

" riiiight ok mister so your jay so can you tell me i mean us why those shadow people were after you?" ask timmy.

"i don't know i don't remember anything before that other then my name" he answered.

"well let me explain see there was the big boom and well... uhhh i forgot jumby sir you explain it please." mumbled timmy.

"very well timmy..."

a/n well that's one chapter hope you enjoyed it next one should be up by January 16th hold on till then please


End file.
